Palabras no pronunciadas
by MagicalAgus
Summary: Sirius Black es historia. Una presencia en el recuerdo; traicionado, oculto... coloca en palabras sus últimos deseos y pensamientos que sólo él conocerá. [Oneshot]
_Qué no quede olvidado…_

 _La profecía no es destino, pero es real._

 _La batalla más importante se libra en tu corazón._

Aquel velo fue, efectivamente, mi perdición.

Era extraño pensar, cuando toda tu vida pasa por delante de tus ojos, que la muerte se sentiría de esta forma. Un último suspiro, unas últimas miradas en batalla, los gritos finales y mi corazón estallando de interrogaciones. Realmente el túnel existe: me vi atravesando un espacio infinito rodeado de paredes, cada vez más chicas, pero no me asfixiaban.

Porque uno simplemente no desea terminar así, asesinado por su propia prima. La propia sangre, ¿traicionada? No, eso sería demasiado cursi de mi parte. Ser Sirius Black implicó el rechazo total de la familia, una familia abastecida por el odio mismo. Las redes que alimentaban la negativa a aceptarme, a mí…un joven apuesto (sí, muy apuesto para las chicas), inteligente a mi modo, audaz y capaz de hacer de los Black una genealogía respetada.

Éramos respetados. Por la maldad.

El rencor lo heredé, lo admito, a esta altura de mi prematura muerte puedo verlo claro. Sirius Black, descendiente de los respetados y puros de sangre por generaciones, ha de ser un traidor. Fin. Mi recompensa fue borrarme del árbol genealógico para siempre. Alentadora vida, haber pasado por la muerte sólo me enorgullece más aún escaparme de todos los idiotas.

Quisiera verme ahora desde los ojos de Harry. Sólo para sentir lástima, por mi vehemencia, mi actitud desinteresada y todo lo que ocasioné por no sincerarme mucho antes. Ojalá me perdones muchacho. El padrino responsable no dejaría que me veas morir, sumándote otra pérdida irreparable en el contador. ¿Cuántas más me seguirán?

Oh, aquí puedo verlo bien. La batalla del Departamento de Misterios, el completo caos. Desde arriba siento paz, siento completo mi deseo de reunirme con todos los que alguna vez amé. Percibo a James y a Lily. Siento sus presencias como nunca antes, mucho más que en vida. No es físico ni mental, sino puramente ¿espiritual?

Harry, te extrañan demasiado y confían en ti pase lo que pase. Quince años y has pasado por tanto, aún resta un largo camino por recorrer. Ahora presiento, veo, escucho, puedo estar contigo en _donde sea_. Soy capaz de _tocar_ la bondad y valentía en tu corazón…

El velo me cubrió en un eterno viaje al quién sabe dónde. Voces múltiples me rodearon simultáneamente, como en un baile demente y psicótico. Sin embargo, me hallaba en paz. Harry… quisiera que supieras todo esto para darte fuerza, aún sabiendo que tienes de sobra. Se aproximan tiempos difíciles y acompañado de gente con ímpetu del bien puedes vencer.

Antes de su muerte, James siempre tuvo la graciosa manía de recordarme cuánta desconfianza me ocasionaba su capa de invisibilidad los primeros años que la usé en nuestras "inocentes travesuras". Durante años en mi adorado hogar (con fuerte sarcasmo) he deseado ser invisible de miradas acusadoras e imposiciones sin pies ni cabeza. Conociendo a James y su sortilegio extraño, cumplí mi sueño de escapar…pero bajo una tela asfixiante… ¡Vamos, era sólo un niño de once años! Lo cómico es cómo las situaciones vuelven… la misma sensación de la capa volvía en un velo asesino, todo gracias a mi querida Bellatrix.

Todo el desprecio que asumí, todo el odio en forma de indiferencia hacía lo que _ellos_ pregonaban, no pude transformarlo en el reverso. Quise brindarte, Harry, absolutamente todo lo contrario a aquello que respiré en mi infancia. No pude, abandoné el mundo demasiado pronto, pero todavía hay esperanza en tus amigos. Aunque hubiera sido prometedor enseñarte múltiples cosas que Hogwarts no podría brindarte ni aunque Merlín volviera a la vida. Muy útil transmitirte el conocimiento del animago, dejarte el recuerdo de tu padre y el mío…

Estando así puedo _saber_ que a pesar de todo, de mis despistes como padrino ejemplar, aun habiendo omitido obsequios que tanto deseaba darte...sí, se fervientemente que puedes salir adelante. Que la sed de venganza no te cegará, que la rabia que sientes ahora ante mi partida no te deformará la razón ni el pensamiento. Todo esto lo sé, y no soy Sybill Trelawney.

Harry, si pudiera te dejaría unas últimas palabras. No las oirás jamás, pero me hace mejor expresar estos consejos: sea lo que sea, todo volverá adónde pertenece… Nunca abandones a los olvidados, puede que te salven más de una vez devolviéndote un gran favor, no por interés, sí por amor. Sobre todo…no abandones una lucha hasta el final. Voldemort escasea en armas realmente poderosas, y tienes al mismísimo Dumbledore de tu lado.

Los designios del futuro no existen más que en las decisiones que tomes en el presente, Harry. Elije siempre con intuición, conozco tu suerte de Potter y no te fallará. Estas son sólo palabras que nunca escucharas de mis labios, ni hallarás plasmadas con tinta en una carta. Lo lamento mucho. A pesar de todo, _presiento_ que nos volveremos a encontrar de manera no tradicional… en ese caso, nos veremos, ahijado.

* * *

 **Nota de autora** : Sirius es mi personaje favorito, y siempre sentí la necesidad de ponerme en su voz y contar un pequeño acercamiento de lo que sintió al ¿momento? de su muerte. No se trata de lo que pensó segundos antes de morir, sino algo más bien relacionado al atravesar el misterioso velo que le dio la muerte. Parecido al encuentro de Harry con Dumbledore al morir a manos de Voldemort (Spoiler Alert (?). En fin, me saqué el deseo de expresar con su voz! Deja un **review** si te interesó o te aburrió el oneshot más corto de la historia n_n

Saludos mágicos!


End file.
